I want to break free
by APseudonimo
Summary: A world where aliens and humans live together in peace seems like an utopia, but in Defiance by some kind of miracle they do, as long as you follow the rules. But despite the hate between their races, a bizarre friendship between two humans, an Irathient and a Castithan will develop. This odd group only has one goal, anarchy. Might change to M.
1. Chapter 1

I was listening to Queen's I want to break free and this idea wouldn't leave me alone.

So here it comes :)

A fast note; Tommy and Irisa - who will appear later - are the same age as Alak and Christie. Garret is not dead and Nolan and Irisa have not arrived at the city - yet -

Sadly, I do not own Defiance

* * *

Christie POV

"I want answers, Lawkeeper." I heard my dad spat on the phone.

Yesterday there was an explosion on one of the mines' entrances. The people had left one message for my father. They had wrote the word 'Anarchy' on the floor. For obvious reasons my father was upset. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Everyone knew better than to make Rafe McCawley wait.

My father hanged up the phone and threw the device across the living room. I suppressed a smile.

Ever since Tommy and I heard the city council speaking about Defiance's new policy, we had decided to mess things in Defiance a bit.

The city had become boring and quite racists with all those rules to follow. Castithans and humans were allowed to study, but in different edifications, Irathients didn't have such luck. Castithans walked on the left side of the road, humans on the right, Irathients had forbidden to be seen on the streets during daytime.

I had an Irathient nanny once, she raised me into the young lady I am now. I loved her as much as I loved my mom. It seems unfair to me how humans and Castithans are treating them. But every time I expressed my opinion I'd be shut up by one of my brothers

"You know nothing."

"Don't be so naive."

My father would just nod at their comments.

And then I met Tommy. The dark skin boy sat next to me on every high school lecture, it was a matter of time before we started talking and plotting against Defiance's government and policies. Soon I found myself following Tommy into business owned by Castithans and humans. Pillaging and destroying them was our favorite night activity. And we always signed our work with the word 'Anarchy.' Our target yesterday had been my father.

I had been reluctant at first, but Tommy argued that something would smell fishy if we attacked all business expect my father's. And he was right.

As Tommy was a good student, and most important a human, my dad didn't mind me spending so much time with him. He didn't even ask what we were up to.

The door's bell brought me back to reality.

"Christie. Tommy is here, again." My brother yelled from the entrance door. It was no secret that my younger brother and my best friend didn't like each other.

Ever since Tommy and I started hanging out, my brother has felt replaced. Probably because I have replaced him. Who can blame me? My brothers' souls are filled with hate. Tommy, on the other hand, he had such a light spirit and an easy going personality. Spending time with Tommy was relaxing. Being at home was like being at war.

I stood up quickly and drank the last sip of juice I had in my glass before leaving the kitchen. Tommy was waiting for my with a huge backpack in the hallway. Today's excuse was that we had a biology assignment that involved gathering different tree leaves.

"Bye, Dad!" I said as I put my jacket on. "I'll be back for dinner." I heard him saying something as I exited the house but didn't really pay attention to it.

There was a good thing about being friends with the Lawkeeper's adopted kid; cars. Tommy was the only teenager that could drive a car on Defiance.

"Where to, Miss?" Tommy said with a funny accent and a smile as he turned on the engine.

"To the stars!" I finished the Titanic quote with a laugh.

Even if his dad had set a lot of stupid rules to follow that involved speed velocity and areas we couldn't drive thru, I loved driving around with Tommy. The feeling of the wind dancing within my hair was unexplainable.

The badlands was a place where no man wanted his teenager kid to hang out, but in the past months it had become our home. Tommy and I had decided that as soon as we reached adulthood we'd leave Defiance and live on the road.

"Shit." I heard Tommy whisper as he looked thru one of his mirrors. A dust cloud. We were not alone.

"Spirit Riders?" I said watching backwards, noticing how the car making the dust cloud was getting closer to us.

"I don't think so." My friend replied, his eyes fixed on the road. "Hold tight."

Tommy stepped on the gas and for a while we left behind the other car. But soon the cloud appeared again, the mysterious car had, definitely, higher power than ours. It reached and passed us then it stopped in front of our car, blocking our way. Tommy trampled on the breaks to avoid a collision between the two cars.

I felt Tommy's hand pressing my body against the sit as my head hit the side window. I didn't lose consciousness. At first I thought my vision had gone bad because I could only see foggy.

"Are you ok?" Tommy said between coughs. I touched my forehead, it was bleeding but it didn't hurt that much. I knew it would eventually stop.

"Mhm." I replied while I cleaned the cut with my sleeve.

I heard him opened the door. By the time we were outside of the car the cloud of dust around us had dissipated.

"Are you crazy?" Tommy said angry, walking towards the other car's driver. "We could have died. All of us."

He just smiled and looked at Tommy with his piercing blue eyes. His pale skin made me shiver, and his face looked familiar. The blood on my veins froze when I realized who was Tommy talking to. My best friend had never meet the Castithan before, but I had once when I was smaller.

"Tommy, come back." I muttered, but he didn't hear.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" The male human said, clearly mad at the castithan's mocking face.

"I'm Alak Tarr." The castithan said with a look of satisfaction in his eyes. "And it is not my problem if you don't know how to drive."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, 7 followers already? thank you!

Hugs

A.V

* * *

Tommy's POV:

That idiot of Alak had seriously injured Christie. Even if she said it was a small cut, I felt like beating the _shtako_ out of that Castithan brat. Just because his dad owned half of Defiance's population didn't give him the right to go racing and hurting people. If he hadn't stepped on the breaks like he did, the three of them would be dead.

"Doc!" I said as me and my best friend entered the clinic. "Christie needs some attention."

The waiting room was surprisingly empty and quiet. I looked around to find something that could tell me the doc's whereabouts.

"Doc?" I called again when I saw some light coming out of the office.

"I'm afraid the doc is occupied." My adoptive father replied. He tried to block our view from the doc's room, but I managed to see what was going on.

There were a human and a Irathient laying on two beds, they were being examined by the doctor. On one side of the room there was a table with a pile of knifes and guns, probably from the foreigners. They were both handcuffed, that meant that either they were dangerous or we still didn't know for sure.

"Who are they?" I inquired, still looking at the Irathient she didn't look old, I could bet that she my age.

I've seen Irathients in my life. Young and old, fat and thin, male and female. But there was something about this one that was different. Something seemed to make her special.

"Non of your business," the sheriff sometimes was a hard man to love.

"I thought I was one of your deputies." It was the only thing I could think of. Sometimes my father treated me like a child, it bothered me.

"Not today." He replied coldly. "What happened to her?"

Christie was standing in silence with her arms crossed and looking at the floor, trying to hide her injury. She raised her sight but not her face so that her hair would cover the wounded part of her forehead.

"Jesus!" The sheriff let out when he saw the blood. "Did you hit her?"

I raised an eyebrow. What kind of an idiotic question was that one? He seriously thought I could hit a woman? Leave alone the fact that it was Christie the woman we were talking about. Not only that she was my best friend, she was my only friend. I could kill for her; and he thought I did that to her.

"How did this happen?" He insisted on getting an answer.

"We were playing..." Christie said when she realized I was not going to give an explanation. "Running through the woods. I hit myself with a branch of a tree."

I watched her, lying to my father, straight face. Christie looked dead serious, she knew what were the consequences of lying to defiance's sheriff.

But, for some bizarre reason, both of us didn't want to tell the true. I didn't know what was Christie's reason, but mine was respect and a bit of curiosity.

There was a positive side of being the son of the cold-hearted sheriff. Access to information. I knew everything that happened on Defiance. I knew who owned what. And the Tarrs didn't own a car. Actually no Castithan did. And no human or Irathient would lend their car to a spoiled kid. Which meant that he either made it or stole it, I ruled the latter out since there were no stolen car reports filed since I started working with the Sheriff.

Which left me only with one possibility, Alak had made that car. Which was pretty cool, even for a Castithan.

"Sheriff." I heard the doc's voice. "The human is waking up."

"Tommy, take Christie to her home." My father ordered. "The mayor said she wanted to talk to him. We'll talk later."

And he disappeared into the doc's office, leaving Christie and me in the pseudo-sterilized waiting room.

I turned to face my friend. The blood had stopped going out and the wound had closed. There was no need for us to stay in the hospital.

"You heard the man," I let out, playing with my keys. "Let's get you home."

Christie nodded and we started walking out of the hospital. But before I closed the door behind me I turned to glance once again what was happening in the other room.

The Irathient had launched over the doctor, not striking but shocking her for a moment. Apparently she didn't like needles. I chuckled, my gut told me this girl and I would get along.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! How are you feeling almost a week after THAT season finale? I almost died.

Anyway, here's chapter 3. I don't know when I'll be able to update again since I'm on finals and then SUMMER IS COMING! but I promise before October you'll have an update :P

Hugs!

A.V

* * *

**Amanda POV**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. What I saw and what others saw were not the same.

I saw an orphan girl; who decided to walk away from her mother instead of leaving her sister behind. I saw a scared child who didn't know if she had what it takes to be the mayor of Defiance.

They saw a confident woman; who would try the best to fill Nicolette Riordan's shoes. They saw a person who would try to maintain the peace on Defiance, no matter how much time and effort it would take. Some liked me, some didn't; I knew I'd never fill the place on their hearts were Nicky was, but it wouldn't stop me from trying

My life had changed so much in the past weeks, ever since Nicky had appointed me to finish her term. There was so much to do on the town. And as if organizing the festival to commemorate the union between the aliens and the humans that was taking place next to my office's building wasn't enough; I had a group of rebels pillaging private properties and on top of that, Clancy decided to bring a human and his Irathient companion into the town.

A knock on the door brought me back to reality.

"Come in," I said as I walked towards my desk.

"You look like hell," my sister pointed out. With no invitation she poured a glass of the alcoholic beverage I had on my office and started drinking.

"Well, thank you. Kenya." I replied rolling my eyes and smiling at her. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"That's my job." She stated with a smile as she sat on my chair and put her legs on my desk. "So, I hear we have some foreigners around town."

I sensed the curiosity on Kenya's voice. Kenya was not typical girl, where she went problems followed. It was a matter of time before she and the foreign had some kind of fallout, or _fall-in_, you never knew with Kenya.

"Yes, a human and a Irathient." I explained calmly. "And you'll stay away from them. We don't know if they are dangerous."

"I thought you knew that I'm addicted at danger." Kenya pointed out. She stood up and walked towards the door, leaving the empty glass on my desk. "Now remember, if he asks where to get a drink..."

"I'll send him to NeedWant." I finished for her. "Got it."

Kenya winked at me and left my office. That girl was a hurricane. Someday that attitude of hers will get her into serious trouble.

Kenya left the door open. I hated that horrible habit of hers. Was it really hard to close the door when she exited a room? I could bet that she didn't leave the doors open on her working place.

Ben, my assistant, entered the office and closed the door behind him. He started talking about my meetings and proposals we had received from other cities. Then the topic switched to one of the many problems I had to solve, the traveller Clancy had rescued and his companion.

"He's on of the defying few," Ben finished to talked about the foreigner. I laughed, the war had been long ago, the fact that he had been a man with good intentions before didn't mean he still was. Especially since he was traveling with an Irathient.

"She's ready for you." Ben said as he opened the door.

"Madam Mayor."

"We are not that formal around here," I stated. "Please call me Amanda."

He introduced himself like Joshua Nolan, the Irathient was not threat to the people of Defiance, or so he said. For some reason I believed him. I heard what he had to say, replied to his questions and asked some inquiries of my own. I declined his request of getting his gun back and suggest him to get a job and earn some money if he wanted to get out of Defiance. He didn't seem very pleased with my opinion, but he didn't argue with me. He knew better than to fight with the Mayor of a city.

"Clancy," I called the sheriff, who was waiting outside for my conversation with Nolan to end. "Please tell me you have good news about the anarchists."

"I don't think these are good news but: they ravaged the mines," I sat on my chair and let my head rest in my hands. This was bad. "Rafe is angry as hell. And we have no way to track them, these guys, they are good at what they do."

Nolan, who was hearing the conversation in silence, opened his mouth to propose something.

"I can track them down," The sheriff shifted his gaze from me to the foreigner, then back to me. I shrugged and encouraged Nolan to keep talking. "Irisa and I, we are good at tracking." he explained. "If we bring these anarchists down, would you pay us enough for us to fix our vehicle and leave the city?"

I studied the proposition. He got a lot of nerve, coming to the town and making his own terms, but I was desperate and I needed to catch the people that were destroying the city. It haven't even been a month since I assumed the charge of mayor of Defiance and this was giving me bad publicity; it was a problem that needed to be solved.

"Joshua Nolan," I said standing up and extending my hand, he shook it. "The people of Defiance welcome you. And I assure you we'll pay the expenses to fix your vehicle_ if _you catch these people."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long time between updates, been quite busy.

However I found a time to write this down - let's say my family dinner was boring as hell.

Hope you enjoy! Remember to leave your thoughts.

V.

* * *

**Irisa's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My jaw dropped and I just stared at Nolan, the only family I had left.

"I can't believe you suggested that." I said after a while.

He looked at me. "Irisa, it's the only thing we can do to get out of this hellhole." Nolan walked towards me and placed his hands on my arms. "Besides, how hard can it be to track a group of punks?"

I shrugged. "We don't know if they are a group of punks," I pointed out. "All we know is that they savage private property."

"I think that fits under the definition of 'punks' damn well."

I sighed. We were not going anywhere until this punks-situation was solved. I hated Nolan sometimes, always wanting to play by the book. Well, at least that what he said. But something told me that during the war he was not quite an honest man. Not that I cared, Nolan had been my father and friend when I had needed him. If it wouldn't be for him, I'd be dead or suffering. So I didn't give a care about his past, I just cared about the present and the future.

"Ok," I agreed with him. "But we catch them and then we're gone."

"In a blink of an eye."

I raised my glass and made a silent toast to that. Then I drank the liquor all at one. It burned my throat, man, I love that feeling.

"Common," Nolan stood up and placed some dollars in the table to pay our drinks. "The sheriff wants to fill us up with the situation."

We left the dive and walked towards the sheriff station. I couldn't help but noticing how people lived in the city. Castithans walked on the left side of the road, humans on the right, no Irathients was to be seen.

By the looks on the humans' and castithans' I understood I was not welcomed in the city. The disapproved of me, as if I was some kind of walking garbage. I had never felt so despised in my whole life.

What had happened to all the irathients in this city? Had they killed them?

"Go home, you stinky irathient." I heard someone scream, I turned to see how had made the comment, but my face was impacted by a rotten tomato before I could react.

"You don't belong in the daylight!" someone else said.

"We should had killed you all when we had the opportunity." people started screaming all kinds of racist comments

Tears clouded my eyes and anger filled my veins.

Then I heard a gun shot. "That's enough."

The comments stopped.

"These two are here on a search mission," I saw the sheriff yelled at the people. "They are under my protection, and I won't allow anyone to make them feel unwelcome."

People started murmuring.

"Did I make myself clear?" The sheriff asked the crowd of angry people.

They didn't reply, but the mass of people started to move and the streets became almost empty again.

"I'm sorry about that," the old man said. "Few weeks ago a new law passed into order." he explained. "Irathients are not allowed to walk on the streets during daylight."

"Did this law became active before or after the vandalism act started?" Nolan asked.

The law-keeper thought about it. "Immediately after." he said after a while.

"I'll need a list of all the irathients that live in the city," I heard my companion ask, the other man nodded.

"You can't be serious." I commented when the law-keeper left to get what Nolan had asked for. "You can't really think that irathients are behind this nonsense."

"I'm not sure." he admitted. "but this law, it's a hell of a motive."

I crossed my arms. Sure it was a good motive, the city had the most retarded and archaic law ever, but that didn't mean that they'd destroy stuff. Everyone thought irathients were savages, but no one cared to actually understand our complex psyche.

The sheriff came in with the papers and handled them to Nolan. I stared at him, studying him in silence. I wonder if he was a racist or if he was against the law.

"Clancy," I heard a voice say, the three of us turned. "I wanted to -"

The dark skin young man how hand just entered the law-keeper's office shut up when he saw us.

"Tommy," the old man told the young one. "This is Nolan and his companion," he introduced us. "Irisa, right?" I nodded. "They are here to catch the vandals that are destroying the city."

Tommy looked at us. His heartbeat got faster and his palms got sweaty. Not that the other two humans noticed those things, it was something I was good at. Noticing details. I looked at him with curiosity, this one was nervous about the fact that we were here to catch the punks. Which could only mean one thing: he was involved.

And he was as human as a person could get. Oh, Nolan would have a good time trying to connect him to any irathients in that list. I suppressed a smiled.

"Tommy, why don't you take Irisa to the house and give her something to eat," the old mad suggested. "She must be pretty hungry."

We both nodded.

Tommy leaded me to the door, and opened it for me. At least he was a gentleman.

"So, what's your take on all this vandalism thing?" I said once we were on the car.

"I - I don't know what you are talking about." He struggled to say.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I asked him. "Look, I'm not going to turn you in - "

"Yet." he added, I smiled, I liked this human.

"Why are you doing this?"

He thought about my question for a while. It was not until he stopped the car in front of a house that I deduced it was his that he spoke. "We do it to oppose the law." Tommy looked at me. "We do not agree with it, so we do what we do to show it."

"I thought all humans and castithans were in favor of that law."

"No," he replied. "Well, I don't know about the castithans. But not all humans are in favor."

"I want in." I looked into his eyes.

"What?"

"I said, I -"

"I heard you," he interrupted me. "You can't - You are here to catch us, remember?"

"It's the perfect cover," I explained. "besides, you are also kind of a hypocrite, with that 'deputy' batch hanging on your jacket." I pointed out at the piece of metal.

Tommy studied me, trying to figure out if I wanted in for real or if I only wanted to get more inside information to turn them in later. Instead of saying anything, he turned the machine on and started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To introduce you to the rest of the gang."


End file.
